Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch hydraulic system for a vehicle equipped with two oil pumps, a mechanical oil pump and an electric oil pump, as a hydraulic power source.
Background Information
Conventionally, a clutch hydraulic system for a vehicle in which a main pump oil passage and a sub-pump oil passage are merged and connected to a control valve unit via a common oil passage is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2012-82951).